This February Day
by BlackDahliaNix
Summary: It wasn't long since the terror twins Max Green and Ronnie Radke met up again to at least discuss a few words. It led to a kiss. It led to a bed. It led to tonight. It's Valentine's Day. Ronnie loves Max still, but can jealousy veer away for good?


**Note: For my Battwin, Amber! :D**

You know, the original "St. Valentine" was like, a celebration of either one, or more Christian saints named Valentinus. This modern romantic flowers and chocolates deal were added by at least several centuries later by poets and writers. Several martyrdom stories had been invented for various Valentines that belonged to the fourteenth of February, and added later was martyr stuff. Oh, and did you know also this celebration was removed from the General Roman Calendar of saints in 1969, by Pope Paul VI? Random that I remember that last one, at all.

The fourteenth day was first associated with some good ole romantic, sweet love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, or something like that. When the tradition of courtly love flourished greatly. By the turn of the 15th century, it had evolved into an occasion in which lovers together expressed their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards. Or some shit like that. Today for me only meant being on pins and needles, unwilling to wait, and bound by adoration.

I got to see my baby finally, after a solid, mentally agonizing month. No, not my child, because I cover my tool so I'm not a fool. Fuck child support and the clap. No, not my girlfriend, because I've been done with girls for a while. My baby, terror twin, my Ronnie. My sweet, arrogant, cocky, Ronnie. Now, you're probably thinking, whoa, back the fuck up, what? So let me fill you in on this. Story time, kiddies. Basically a long story short, ever since he was fresh out of prison it was hostile. Most notable, heartbreaking. So fresh I could remember him trying to blink away the tears and force them back, begging me not to let him go to jail.

_Maxie, babe, please don't let them. I didn't, you know I didn't, please, don't let me go. I love you, don't let them take me. Please, please. Tell them it wasn't me!  
_

Seeing his darkened chocolate eyes filled with fear and betrayal from within made me tremble at my knees, and my heart tear at seams made of veins. He had hated me for it, how I left him and let him get taken. After the sentencing, it was unbearable. I felt a void that not even the drugs could fill, and that's saying something. Something that filled it was, well, accidentally one night I guess I just forgot who was singing. Instead of kissing Ronnie onstage, for a _joke_, it was Craig. Sometimes I just forgot who was singing and the atmosphere onstage was like old times and it all just sort of happened.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I'm a whore. I know I'm one. Though I'm not the, 'Hi, I'm Max Green, I fuck girls and do drugs here and there and make your panties soak when I play bass' whore. I'm the 'Hi, I'm Max Green, I fuck the lead singer of my band and do less drugs here and there and your panties are still soaked when I play my bass' whore.

Me and Craig never officially even had sex, well, not in reality anyway. The few times we ever did do anything, it was just giving head with romantic words fueled only by the alcoholic lies. Craig was completely fucked up drunk when we did any of that those times though. When he's drunk, and his mind is blurred, he turns into a real cum slut, swallows and everything. I was vice versa to him like that though, too. I loved to have his skinny, non calloused fingers knot in my roots and jerk my head up and down harder or faster when I wasn't doing what he wanted when he got frustrated and begged.

_I said take me in your fucking mouth! Finally, move your tongue you little bitch, yeah... _I'd feel bad when I woke up next to him sometimes, knowing what we did. He's amazing, but he'll never be Ronnie, to me in the way I'm speaking of.

Alright, so get that image out of your head and get back on track with me, pervert. No one has known me and Ronnie had ever connected back together again. Not my band, not his band. Not the fans, not the press. Everyone thinks we hate each other. Which I'm sure, more than sure, hate still is at the bottom of his heart for me in a way. I wouldn't blame him. I hate me for it still, too.

The service of jail hit me hard. His songs hit me hard. Him fucking my lousy lay, skank of an ex-girlfriend hit me hard. Seeing that he was single after that, besides a certain blond who came into his life for a while hit me for a final blow. To be honest, it made me sick knowing some blond bitch was with him like that. Her getting to have him, and it not be _me _that had him. We hadn't spoke at all when he got out. After a while, well it turned up both of us wanted to talk to each other. So there we were, at an agreement to meet for a final time in a cheap motel room away from fans and friends.

Just the two of us, to either mend it all or break it all.

The discussion of a few words came summarized in stages of emotion. First, even though he didn't exactly know how to feel, was anger and revenge._ I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel right now, Max. You broke me. _It led to a hit in the jaw with a hit to the floor, which I did deserve. He even threw the closest object to him, which in no sense was an Ouija board. I remember I tried to grab it to throw it back at him when he was stomping towards me, but he only yelled and kicked it out of my reach and way. _Hey, don't mess with those!_Yeah, you see what he did there.

I was thrown in the floor, pushed against the wall, things were thrown at me, I was kicked, and he bloodied my mouth. I deserved it all. _You fuck! You used me and you left me in that hell hole to be locked like an animal, how the fuck do you feel about that, knowing you did that to someone you-no you don't love. _It lead to a bloody kiss that produced a second chance. _I missed you, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hurt you as bad as you hurt me. You stabbed me in the back. Drug the blade down, and watched me bleed it out. _It led to the bed, hot sheets and steamy moans. _Oh, God, Max. I missed your body, baby. I missed your scent. I missed you. Never leave me again, please? Promise me, this time._

It led to tonight.

My hands were twitching, my eyes crawling the room with paranoia, and my skin was growing slick with sweat. The anticipation was too much to bare, that it was beginning to feel as if I was going to internally explode from the constant churning of anxiousness. I got to see my baby in about an hour, when the last member of his band left so he could drive up to the closest motel up the road for us to have our time alone. Get to feel him. Feeling...one bad emotion that I felt was terrible, because both Craig and I had gotten drunk a few days ago, and you probably know where that lead to, eek.

I didn't get him drunk on purpose that night, believe me or not. I know how much to give and of what to give him to make him do the things he does but I didn't plan it that night. We both wound up with too much, and well yeah. Back to the backseat of whatever car we were in and that almost turned into full fledged sex. Only reason it stopped was because Craig passed out after feeding another bottle of, Jack, was it? Thank God. Monte found us and I think that's when we dragged our asses back to the hotel, I can't even remember that big blur.

I wonder often what Ronnie would ever think about finding out that we did more than just, those kisses on stage, full blown into what we did. I mean he'd be mad, mad if it was anyone but considering who it was, Craig of all people, I mean come on. He'd probably break my jaw and leave me for good and throw my bottles at me and tell me to fuck myself. I've been good to try and quit my pills, I have, I swear. For him, to be clean with him.

Parts then wondered to what would happen tonight. Sweet, festive, rough, kinky, dangerous? I couldn't wait to see what Ronnie did. Hell, it was Valentine's Day. Maybe a little something of each. Though I really would rather it be something sweet.

I could see in my head black sheets of his large bedroom in his tour bus, the bed's pillows and comforter covered in red petals of the sweetest smelling roses. Our sweating, bare bodies together with eyes locked shut tight, mouths opened, and hips ground. I just want to hold his newly built body, that I'm still adjusting to apart from his slender old one, against me. Kiss his perfectly aligned velvet lips, and have cries in unison of passion emit to the quiet air. Laying on my bunk reminiscing this all had me in a goofy half smile on my face, my dull blue eyes turning to the rustle outside my bunk curtain.

I snapped out of reality once I heard the peachy voice of my bandmate Craig chime. "Maxwell."  
"Craigafer," I imitated. This really wasn't the time, but I wasn't going to just tell my friend to fuck off right now.  
"What are you doing all alone in your damn bunk?" The bland tan of fabric was pulled to shed light right on the hips and below of Craig. All I could see, and note, was those black jeans that were loose, but oddly snuggled his legs in every curve and lining.

His body bent down, his head peeking through with silver studs stuck through each side of his nose along with his Medusa piece glinting an intense white from the quick flick of light hitting them. A furrowed eyebrow was raised, his lips pulled into a goofy smile now with raven hair passing over his milked shoulders. Tempting dark caramel looked into my own eyes for a second, before diverting to my vibrating phone. "Well, I was just about to head out," I mumbled slowly, opening the text message I'd received. Interest was lost once Craig saw the recipient as _Mom_, though it was really Ronnie. We've both agreed on a cover to hide from the others. Anyone saw us texting, he was mom and I was his brother. No sensual texting unless we knew damn well it was us, which we always had code for it.

"Get up," Craig whined as he wrapped his fingers around my wrist, tugging.  
"Can I answer this text?"  
"Yeah, but come play a game with me, I'm bored. Monte surprisingly is nowhere to be found when I want some action of Halo!"

I decided to just shove my phone back in my pocket and roll out of my bunk. Craig shot a thumbs up as he scurried through the hallway to the couch to switch everything on. I'd get the text in a second. First round wouldn't last long anyway and I could answer, I just had to get my ass kicked by him and drink down his Jäger mixes. Though, before you know it...you know how you say you'll do something, and you get distracted, and it turns out you spent almost an hour doing it? Yeah. As soon as I got back to my bunk to lay there after the intense screaming and jerking back and forth of controllers, while Craig left to the back to do whatever Craigs do with Gabs, I checked my phone that had six new messages.

My hand jerked up to smack my forehead, and I groaned. Oops. Scrolling up at the first message, Ronnie probably had sat there like a smart-ass, trying to make this all seem legit.

_Sweetheart, how's your Valentines going?_

_No Happy V-Day for your mom?_

_Or at least a Happy MILF day? Well, that would be weird._

_I know you had to see that and laugh. Come on, answer._

_Maxwell._

_Pick up your phone, answer your texts? Well I apologize about last night, I really did not mean to disrespect you?_

My lips tweaked in a pucker for a smile, wiggling them back and forth as I texted back. Craig had appeared next to my open bunk again, squatting down next to me with his cheeks looking pretty red. Either they fought or someone got frisky pretty quick.

_Oh, it's going great mommy!_

_Oh, darling, there you are. I thought you'd gotten lost in that mad house you shared with those other boys._

_Baby, can I come over yet?_

Craig straightened back up, walking away from the bunk once he got the tide that I was basically ignoring him through texting. He didn't seem to catch on about how much of a dick I was kind of being, so he just decided to go find shoes to put on since Gab was in the back of the bus getting ready to go out to eat with him. Sad they were still together, in my opinion, sometimes. I knew dinner and time together was being spent for their Valentine's Day, since Craig wouldn't shut up about any of it, but it was cute. Hopefully it wouldn't be a disaster.

_Head on over. Jacky's about to leave. See you in a little while. Got a little something of a surprise for you, tried, so I'll see you soon, alright? I love you._

My reaction from reading that was butterflies embedded in my stomach with odd twitches of my muscles. Ronnie always had the power to make me quiver at my knees. My thought from reading that, besides the excitement, was that little British fuck, Jacky Vincent. The quiet, reserved guitar shredder who had the slim and defined features that made you want to scratch, bite or rub that inked coat. For some reason, I didn't like him. Him and Ronnie were pictured together and around each other kinda like me and him used to be in a way.

Him or Ryan. I hated him too.

That made me think though of what Ronnie thought of me and Craig pictured that way, so really I guess that was payback. I guess I just have easy jealousy issues, and paranoia considering how I'd even make him bury his face in the pillows, so who's to say Ronnie never though of it? Nah, I wouldn't suspect Ronnie of ever doing that to the point of actually asking or bringing it up. I trusted him.  
_  
_I rolled my eyes with a small tweak of my lips, shifting myself out of the makeshift bed. My toes clawed at the inside of my loose laced combat boots as I stretched outward, one of my trusty old Iron Maiden shirts inked with the colorful zombie mascot over all black exposed a strip of my stomach. In chain reaction my black skinnies moved off my hips just slightly, and again my mind wandered to a lustful place. How I couldn't wait for them to be completely off my hips tonight.

Craig ran down the hallway, a cheeky grin on his face before he full-on tackled me against the wall in a hug, snuggling me close. "Craig! Oh, fuck, man!" I laughed out, actually surprised by him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, motherfucker. I'm out. Have a good one, and uh, tell your mom, hi. Loser." He winked, kissing my cheek in one of those hums, planting a kiss for what seemed like forever with those thin lips of his. Those thin lips that looked perfect wrapped around a Marlboro when they did, though that was far too small of what he should have in his mouth. Ronnie's lips were better though, but maybe that was due to the fact Ronnie was never drunk beyond reasoning. Er, enough of that thought. _Bad Max._

Before I could even say anything back to him, his fit little ass ran off. You could still smell the candied cologne he bathed himself in lingering through the air, my eyes lidding and inhaling the scent. Clothes of a black tank top exposing his embedded ink through his skin were glowing, constricting jeans sagging off his figure for his casual attire. I had to look quickly away from him. What a whore I was sometimes, really. _Bad, bad Max._Damn.

I shoved my phone into the pocket of my jeans once more, ruffling the black and auburn colored roots of the stringy, thick curled mess I called my hair. Ronnie always thought it was funny when he first saw me, new again. _What the fuck happened to your hair? _The short mop that was almost identical to his natural black hair was dangling far past my shoulders now and getting midway to my chest, the honey brown hair gone besides the roots that faded out into the black.

I smiled. His eyebrows shot up at how, different I sorta was. The make-up, the fashion that was a little heavier than last, which I didn't see, but I went with it. My eyebrows, oh man, when he saw they were gone, he literally smacked his forehead. _What the fuck happened to your hair, what are you doing? You're supposed to have eyebrows! _With that airy chuckle.

The surprisingly sleek hum of my busted black car rode smoothly, sunglasses being placed on after touching up the eyeshadow engulfing around my eyes, so the smearing pastel of the setting sun was distorted to a blacked shade. Whatever tunes popped on the radio vibrated the frame of the car as I sped it down the street, bass and drums dropping to the pit of my stomach to churn up my nerves even more. I thought the traffic would be murder, but surprisingly as it drew sunset it wasn't filled at all, if even. Still, drives that were twenty minutes seemed like an hour when you knew you were getting something special. I hated that.

In the floorboard was a case of Bud Light, and popping those caps off and drinking five down helped wash away some nerves. It tasted terrible sometimes, like cough medicine, but hey, it was something. Plus I just craved a drink to add to whatever Craig and I shared earlier. Maybe not this, but it was here. My buzz was becoming a lot stronger, the feeling creeping in my head, pulsing. At least in the cup holder was probably day-old cranberry juice bottle, and I'd substitute that as mouthwash the best I could to hide the vile smell.

Ronnie hated I still drank, but he was proud I was trying to come off my bottles. A lot actually. On cue of thinking of him, you could see that big, black bus splashed in white or gray designs sitting smack in the middle of the parking lot aside from regular cars, and even another big tour bus. I took my parking in one of the many empty spaces in the lot encircling the cheap motel, feeling my phone vibrate right as I shut the engine off.

_I see you, Maxie! Come on! :)_

I tossed my phone in the floorboard of the passenger side, scurrying out the door to slam and lock it up. I felt that tingly sensation already, that bubbles in the pit of your stomach branching out into your chest so it makes your breathing seem so heavy and hard to produce, and it sticks a lump right in your throat. I'm not even inside yet, man! Trying to keep my tracks straight, I took in a deep breathe and seemingly waddled to the tour bus with bloodshot glances thrown out at every direction. I was so nervous, and I knew his eyes were on me, he was as eager as me.

My lips twisted into another smile as I saw the door creek open from the inside, fingertips quickly removing themselves from the edge of the door. Slowly, my nerves were boosting to get a veil of love and sexual cover, instead of your cliche nervous crush facade. "Ronnie." I held a thicker smile when I saw from the steps I climbed the floor's hallway path, covered in scattered burgundy rose petals. "I'm back."

I could hear his laugh, imitating Tragic Magic, from all the way back in his bedroom. The edges of my fingers pushed against the door to close it, momentarily my back falling against it. I licked my lips, tasting the quick metallic of my snake bites and the lingering cranberry from the juice I'd drunk. Pushing myself off I began at last my strolling through the bedroom, which turned black all of a sudden. Or from what I could notice as I threw my sunglasses off in whatever direction they landed.

The petals lined the doorway at the bottom, my eyes then crawling up to the thick cylinder candles waxed in white which sat upon the dressers or lined the floor's boarders with gaps, winding around the furniture that got in the way. Each lit and their own flame whipping it's orange light to give the dimming light to the room. They were everywhere, the petals scattered in the floor with these what looked like crowns of leaves and vine wrapped at the base of each candle. The bed inked in black was made up nice, pillows propped and aligned just right, and on the edge in only gray boxers, sat a bashful Ronnie. His shoulders forward and head held down low, eyes encircled in neat eyeliner peeking up like a teenage girl.

"I mean, it's something little but," He spoke, lips pulling in a grin.  
"Petals, candles...whipped cream and chocolate, I think," I said with a groaning ping at the end of my sentence, spying the two cans sat next to the bed on his table. He only gave a perk of his eyebrow, his eyes taking in my body from head to toe. A yearning finger stuck out, my head nodding to his wish.

He scooted in the bed more, allowing me to throw my leg over him and straddle his waist and not fall from the edge. I could feel the cloth sweetly rub together for that split second, and then I was only aware of his hands slipping to my hips to hold me there with a smile, my hands going around his neck. His eyes lid themselves, the flicker of flames caught in those deep brown as I brought my face forward too, lips quivering. His smooth, petite lips. Pouting and somewhat thin moved against mine sweetly and slowly, savoring, my fingers wrapping in his shaggy mess of hair.

I chuckled as he pushed his head down, my nose resting into his forehead with eyes locked contently. I missed him so much. The squeeze of his hand that would erase any distress, the soothing voice to tell me I matter to someone, and a kiss to lock the deal. "Max, what are you wearing, man?" Ronnie chuckled with a cocked eyebrow, but I just stared. "What?"

"You smell like, Victoria's Secret and some other cologne you don't wear. What were you aiming for, exactly?" Another laugh, and his chocolate eyes were searching over my face in humor. But it suddenly dropped. His mouth was still slit open, eyebrows knitting together. "What's that?"

"What?"  
"On your cheek." Gasping shakily, I felt his hands tighten over my hips.  
"What's on my cheek?"  
"Lipstick. A kiss mark."  
"Kiss...what?" Kiss mark. I didn't know what he was talking about? I didn't kiss anyone wearing lipstick, I kissed no one! I stared at him for a second with a small smile twitching at my lips, as if at any second he were going to break out in a grin with me. Who-? Oh no.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, motherfucker. I'm out. Have a good one, and uh, tell your mom, hi. Loser." He winked, kissing my cheek in one of those hums, planting a kiss for what seemed like forever with those thin lips of his._

Craig must've had lipstick on him from Gab. He put it on me when he smacked one on my cheek. Ronnie was flaring by now at my silence, teeth gritting together. His arms slid up to my shoulders which caused me to shudder, his mouth turning up in a grin, though this one made me worry rather than create a smile back. "Who the fuck was that from?"

"Ron Ron, I don't know where that...what mark?" I spoke in a mutter, erasing any sign of playfulness from my face. His hands slid up to my throat sweetly at first, then his thumbs pushed into my adam's apple from the bottom harshly for a second, crushing down on my pipe. My eyes shot wide, my head pulsing more intensely from the rising awareness of alcohol in my system as he moved his hands forward in a silent saying of _get up_, to push me forward. I stumbled in attempt to get my legs off the bed and stand to my feet, the 6'1 height of him making him look down at me almost easy. I started to tremble, and I tugged on his wrists in my new found position of hands around them, mouth opening as he moved his hands tighter in a wrap, choking out as I tried to suck in air. "Ron-nie, s-stop!"

He leisurely loosened his grip to at least allow the breath to force itself through better than before, my eyes watering up already. The fear striking into my stomach and the little alcohol that was already beginning to pack on an impact was making it too fuzzy to even see correctly. His eyes turned dark with hiked eyebrows furrowed, I could see that, the anger in them. He scared me when he was like this, it's like when we would fight over drugs or the first night me and him met up again. He fractured my jaw. He's broken my ribs in the past, he's made me sprain limbs. He's stronger now, no telling what I had coming in the seconds to come...

"Who the fuck were you with? Who is he?" He spat in my face as he yelled, my feet tripping backwards as he ran me forward to the wall, fear striking more clearly on my thin face. It was something about that, sickly grin he had on his face now. "You finally slipped up and showed me you were with someone, is that it? Forgot to wash it all off?" Ronnie had always had this gut wrenching fear I'd run off to someone else. Which in ways I did, but never was it the same.

"N-no! I didn't-Ronnie!" I wheezed out when his hands regained tight, my short nails digging into his inked skin around his arms, wrist, anywhere my hands grappled. I felt one hand move away, making it available to get a gust of air in as quick as I could. His arm welled back, a open hand striking on the cheek I had the kiss on. I crashed into the floor, so easy from just a slap with stings that instantly brought tears to the edge of my lids, my hands skidding on the carpet and crumpling the petals that my body fell over.

"You wouldn't answer for an hour, you smell different, and now a kiss mark? A kiss!" Ronnie screeched, fists balled tight and chest heaving. I scampered back a little, hovering my hand in front of my face just in case I had to attempt to block anything, bringing my knees up to my chest. "I really thought you were cheating before. I did, back in prison I though I lost you. When we got out I thought you still had something going on behind my back, maybe it's my paranoia, but three pieces to fit a puzzle together for it? Who the fuck was it. _Him_? You know how many times I could've cheated, fucked their brains out, gone to someone different, but didn't? I waited and stayed with you. Do you even know!"

I knew exactly who he meant by _him_. Craig. Ronnie, his sun-kissed, tattooed skin showing muscles flexing tight as he bent down to my level, snaked his fingers to my chin carefully to lift it up. "Look at me," he demanded. Sheepishly I drew my eyes up, feeling the tears fill along my lashes. I didn't want him to hit me, I didn't want to be yelled at. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't what it looked like. "Yes? No?" I shook my head. "Out loud."

"Baby, I didn't. He ran up and kissed me by before he left. I didn't do anything with him-don't Ronnie!" I screamed out and fell on my back, propping myself low on my elbow with my other arm raised in front my face. His hand had left my face and I saw it on the path to raise back again. "Please, don't hurt me. I would never, ever fucking have anyone over you, listen to me, alright? This isn't a song where it's a relationship based on lies." I tried to smile with my lyric reference to good old times, seeing Ronnie's face darkened.

An inked hand was held out to me, though unsure but slowly I took that hand. He pulled me up, dragging me by the hand near the bed. His face flashed more piqued than angered at least, his eyes wet it looked from the specific gleam they gave when I dared look. "You know you want my lips, it'll be the best you'll ever have." He threw me into the plush of his bed, me shuffling into the center more by my elbows before it was his turn to throw his legs over my waist, bending down to level his face with mine.

Gingerly he touched his lips to my stinging cheek, eyes looking up at mine. "Don't cry." I could feel the vibrations from his words on my skin as he moved to kiss along my jaw, before finding my lips. I heard his hand make a zipping sound as it slid out above him to prop himself, the other cradling my neck with a stroking thumb. When opened, his eyes looked thick with tears, but he couldn't fight what wasn't coming to force them out. Lips hovered above mine, my arms wrapping on his waist to hold him tight so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'll go if you want. I don't deserve you, Ronnie. I've misused and abused the privilege-"  
"You really didn't, did you?"  
"No," I whispered, breathe hitting against his lips. Finally, I felt a tear splash down on my cheekbone as he propped his forehead against my head. I ran my hands up and down his smooth, bare sides gently and soothingly, trying to get the pain that was etching itself into my mind out as I heard his whimpers.

I got a venturous smile on my face, rising my head to kiss his cheek to get a look thrown to me. "I owe you," I whispered again, running my hand down his side to hip, slipping down to his leg. Ronnie broke out in a smirk, eyebrow cocking up. I liked how he changed his mind pretty quick from being mad at me, now. He knew, deep down, even if I did cheat I couldn't resist what was Radke, and he was stupid for throwing his fit. He wouldn't outright say it, but I didn't expect him too anyway, that prideful but adorable fuck, so.

I giggled, being rolled over so now I was on top, Ronnie clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Stroke me, make me hard, huh?" Always commanding Ronnie, yep. He spread his legs slightly while I was busy adjusting myself to have my leg still lapped over one of his, but the other was propped on my thigh so I could lean down and not make anything difficult to grab or touch. Weakly I started with rubbing circles and raking my nails on his inner thigh, bending my body down with an arched back to lap my tongue in his neck, searing his skin. I got a little squeeze of my shirt where his hands were placed on my hip, the other tangling in my hair to knead my scalp.

I pressed my palm to Ronnie's crotch, feeling a slight bulge begin to pitch through his boxers. His legs spread wider underneath me as I continued to palm at his crotch, gripping him through the cloth and moving my hand at an agonizing pace while working my teeth and tongue against his tattoos that bled up his chest and creeped on his neck. Ronnie couldn't help but roll his hips slightly, finally feeling my hand slipping into his boxers. He smirked as my fingers grazed over his skin, thrusting his hips forward slightly, making eye contact with me. "Sticking your hands down my pants like a sex-crazed girl. Tsk, Maxie, jerk me off already. You know how much I missed _your _hand around me?"

I thought I'd be nice and comply already with wrapping my fingers around Ronnie's erection I felt, slipping it from underneath the elastic band, freeing the hardened length from its confines. Tightening my new grip on him, he bit his lips slightly with a groan purring in the back of his throat. I stroked slowly, down to his base and up to the tip to grip, rubbing my thumb over the slit. Ronnie bit his lip harder, rocking his hips forward as my strokes became a little faster. I found my lips to his again, taking his bottom lip in my mouth to hear his moans slip out in squeaks when I squeezed hard on his cock, stroking quickly now. "Like that?" I whispered huskily near his ear, gaining a moan in response that was an urge for me to go faster. I could feel my own erection start to make these skinny jeans constrict tighter on me, pulsing each time Ronnie ground up or moaned in satisfaction he was getting what he wanted.

"Ronnie?" My own moan made his eyes flutter open, looking at me with a smirk as my lips smooched along his neck. "Take your lips on me, please?"  
"Beg for it," he hissed, removing his hands from my hair and hip, sinking to my jean's button. "Now get off me for a second, those pants aren't just going to take themselves off."

Nodding in agreement I slide my way off of him, rolling onto my back next to him to get my jeans undone. He was quick with getting off the bed, pulling the suctioning clothing off me, but was careful to remove it at the top so it wouldn't rub against my own tent pitching, before jerking the rest off my thighs and ankles. My shoes that I kicked off were in the floor, my pants were turned inside out on the floor, and the next thing tugged off my body was my shirt. I couldn't keep my eyes off his bobbing dick, knowing my mouth should be around it with my bobbing head.

"You really want it?"  
"Yes," I breathed, watching his eyes trail over my body. My sun deprived, randomly inked skin was in vie for his touch, my and oh he knew it. "Roll on your side for me." I didn't really know where he was going with this, but alright. On my side it is. He climbed onto the bed once more, hands running up my legs with tapping fingers, leaving a trail of goosebumps all the while. He reached my sides, using his nails to scratch up before diving back down, stopping at my navel.

He awkwardly slid on his side too, though his cock was pressed closed to my face while his hands palmed through my boxers with his face close to mine. "Did you say you wanted me to put my lips on it?" He breathed with a smirk on his lips, all the while palming and gripping me in a tease like I did before. I was pent up in sexual desire, and yearning for sexual pleasure. Of course I said it. "Dammit babe, I don't want to be teased right now. Not now, you should know."

A sigh, and then I felt him move my member from out of my boxers. I whimpered as he did, especially when he squeezed around me, tongue flicking my slit. He wasted no time, so I guess I shouldn't either. I closed my eyes tight before opening them again as I felt my hips groove down below, curling my fingers around his base and enclosing my lips around his head. I heard him suck in his strangled breathe when I moved along half of his length, my piercings dragging the cool metal against his skin. He always loved that.

Taking in all of him, I kept suckling his length, purring around him. Once he enveloped all of me, he kept bobbing, and we both kept twisting our tongues and trying to sense what spots were sweetest to get the best moans that vibrated from our lips onto us. I kept moving my fingers along his shaft, only moving to flatten my hand on his lower when I swallowed all his length in, swallowing down the bit of pre-cum that leaked out of him as he imitated the same to me in our speedy intake.

Satisfyingly I heard a slick pop from his mouth as he let me go, and with dissatisfaction at the moment I licked my tongue up him one last time before watching him slip up to stand on his knees in the middle of the bed. "Bend over for me, love." I got up on my knees, but only coming forward to plant another kiss into his lips before following his order with nails raking into the silk beneath me.

I felt a movement on the bed before a bottle cap pop open, hearing the squirt of what was most definitely lube come onto his hands. Then I heard the squeak of his hands against the bottle as it fell from his grasp on the bed, a chuckle following. I groaned out and withered slightly when I felt his slicked up finger stick into me unexpectedly, in the need of preparation. I'd need it. Another finger in, and the scissoring began while I moaned like his cheap whore, biting into the skin on the back of my hand. I'd waited so long for this, and I wanted it now, so bad.

"Ronnie," I muttered lowly as I felt him near my entrance, hand running along his length as I heard another wheeze of the bottle to be considerate with me instead of spit. He whined himself lowly as with positioning himself, leaning down to my ear with a kiss right behind it. "Ready?" He panted, easing himself in with slimy hands now holding my cheeks open. I let out a strangled moan that cut itself short when I dropped my face into the comforter and mattress, hearing him groan in my ear and biting the shell of it tenderly.

He pumped in and out a few times in the tight ring of muscles, adjusting if you will at a snail's pace. He angled his hips around as he did, before he thrust himself forward roughly when he found what he was looking for. He could always remember where. My mouth went wide as I let out a squeal of appreciation, and pain, as once more he went to no waste in time in pulling back and pushing forward. He ground into me, so nice and slow at a maddening pace too slow for anything, and I was on the verge of frustrating tears from the lack of pleasure being received.

"Oh, come on, Ronnie, please! Here, I'll beg, please! Harder for me, right there, again," I grunted and flustered, pushing my forehead against my forearm that was grasping the sheets. Thank Satan, he obliged with one of those cute little hums of approval with a smirk gracing his lips, the smile pulling up his defined features as he started to slam himself in more vigorously.

Once his hips were pumping and pushing himself in, to a point where no longer I had a clear thought or even sense of anything around me other than the pleasure erupting from my lower half and him, I was gasping out for him. I heard him groan each and every time, so sweetly and dripping with lust, when I squeezed my insides on him and back up against him to get deeper for him. "Oh, Max, yeah." His hands were feeling up on my hips, grasping to hit harder into my frame, my own hand taking care of my pumping alone my shaft to match the body movements in a constant rhythm. As it became faster, in more vigor of friction and speed, it didn't take either one of us long to start to hit our wave. Pre-cum ran down my member, my hand gripping tight on myself as I jerked my had as fast as I could, calling his name out as I felt myself twitch, pulsing hard as I came onto the bed. "Ronnie! Oh, baby, Ronnie!"

Still I groaned and squirmed beneath him, torn between pushing back and rutting against the sheets as he was getting close to his high with the increasingly urgent thrusts. His nails gripped tighter than before onto my hips, using them for leverage. "That's it...fuck, Max, oh, Max!" He growled through, voice getting higher as he finished his sentence. Tipping his head back as I felt him being released, filling my walls up with his hot splash.

We were a heaving mass of two bodies on the other, my legs finally collapsing down to lay into the sheets. Ronnie worked his way of pulling out, softly stroking my sweating back before moving his hands to rub up and down my chest before he fell down on top of me, closing any space between me or the sheets. His heaving breathe was right on my ear, his voice shaking with a laugh as he rolled off my back and on his side to drag me into his arms.

"You know what sucks?"  
"What?" He chuckled, tightening his limbs around me securely.  
"We didn't use the whipped cream, Ron Ron! Ugh I wanted to lick that chocolate off you." I sounded like a five year old that just got denied a toy at the store.

I placed my hands up against his chest covered in beaded sweat, smiling up at him so lovingly. He looked peaceful, and happy, and like the old nights where we'd lay here for hours, holding and talking to each other like we were teens again. I placed a kiss on his lips, our eyelashes fluttering down and staying shut even when we disconnected the kiss, laying our heads down into the bed.

He chuckled, eyes gleaming. "I love you, Max. Do something for me?"  
"Of course," I yawned, squinting my eyes up at him.

I felt a rustle of his hands behind me, and when he reared his hand in front of me I saw a thick, silver band that caught the shine of the flickering candles in it before me. Looking hard enough through slit eyes, I saw it was with an engraving of _RR_ on the inside. My mouth went open, and my eyes instantly went into a tearjerker mode. I didn't even know what to say. I slid my hand up to his face, stroking soft circles in his smooth cheeks which I felt were just a smidgen wet. His left hand, which I now noticed had a ring exactly like the one given before me still held onto mine, his eyes looking into mine as I lowered down my right for him to twist it on there. "Never take this off. Do that for me. I'm not removing mine. Mine has an _M_ and _G_ on it, for the inside. Inside we both know who we love...and trust."

"I love you. I love you, Ronnie. Only you." My mind made me vaguely aware of the strong grip of arms holding me as darkness whirled and distorted my thoughts enveloped me, sending me to a sleep. It'd been so long since I slept in his arms, in his bed. I didn't want to leave.


End file.
